Life in the Midlands
by meridian-rose
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets, some serious, some crack. Various major LotS characters featured including Rahl, Richard, Cara, Zedd, Kahlan, along with some minor/recurring characters.
1. Scars

**Scars**

post-Walter, Rahl considers his new body

* * *

Rahl was rather pleased with Walter's body. It was in reasonable condition, given the circumstances, though the hair needed some work. The wizard had healed the dacra cut so no trace of it remained, which he appreciated – after a fashion.

There was, however, an odd scar on Walter's left upper thigh that Rahl thought (though couldn't be certain) had not been there before. No matter, it was hidden under his clothes most of the time. He was alive, and that was what mattered, and this body was free from the scars inflicted on his own body during life.

It was just a pity the emotional scars on his soul couldn't be so easily left behind.


	2. Clothes

**Clothes**

Cara and Kahlan exchange clothing.

* * *

If it had been Kahlan's idea, or the wizard's, Cara would have protested more. But it was Richard's idea and he was Lord Rahl whether he liked it or not.

Kahlan had worn Mord'Sith outfits many times, it seemed, and she looked comfortable in Cara's leathers. Also powerful and intoxicating in a way the innocent white dress or the sexy black leathers just weren't. Staring at Kahlan wearing her Mord'Sith outfit almost made up for Cara having to dress in the white Mother Confessor outfit. iAlmost/i.

Richard was drawing a map in the dirt, going over the strategy with Zedd. Cara felt oddly vulnerable in the skirts, even with the pant suit underneath it and found herself uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"I take no responsibility if dirt or blood stains your outfit," Cara said sullenly in a last effort to get Kahlan and Richard to reconsider this ridiculous plan.

Kahlan simply smiled gently. "I can wash it." She tipped her head and studied Cara. "You look stunning, you know."

Cara turned away, faking anger, but secretly feeling a warmth flood her heart, her breasts, her secret place. Kahlan liked how she looked in her outfit as much as Cara liked how Kahlan looked in hers. She bit down on her lip, hard, eager to regain control

"Is my braid all right?" Kahlan asked, touching it self-consciously.

"Perfect," Cara said gruffly. "Let's just hurry up with this plan of Richard's and get back to the camp. I want you out of my clothes."

The innuendo wasn't lost of any of them.


	3. Precautions

**Precautions**

Zedd's assistance is needed.

* * *

The young woman's eyes widened in delight and she ran towards Zedd.

"Is it really you? The Great Wizard of the First Order, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander?"

Cara rolled her eyes.

"I am he," Zedd said.

"Praise the Creator," the woman said.

"Are you in trouble?" Richard asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh, no, Seeker. No. Keeping iout/i of trouble," she said and blushed. She tugged at Zedd's sleeve and he bent down so she could whisper fierecely in his ear. Then she pointed to the nearby hill. A young man waved at them.

"Hmm," said Zedd. "I'll just be a moment."

Zedd and the woman walked up the hill and joined the young man. Then all three of them disappeared into the woods.

"What do you think he's up to?" Richard asked. "It might be a trap."

Kahlan shook her head, remembering clearly the circumstances that had led to her discovering that Zedd was Richard's grandfather. "No, I don't think we have to worry. She's very much in love, that's all."

"And she's asking Zedd for advice?" Richard asked sceptically.

"Not advice," Kahlan said carefully.

Cara rolled her eyes again.

Zedd rejoined them, a smile on his face.

"What did they want?" Richard asked.

"That's their concern," Zedd said. "And very wise of them it was too, to take precautions."

"What kind of precautions?"

Cara rolled her eyes and clutched at her agiel for a distraction


	4. Clara

**Clara**

Zedd and Clara switch bodies

* * *

Zedd was always wary of body switching spells, ever since that day.

No-one used magic in Hartland, and to protect his secret – and Richard's – Zedd had tried to give up using it himself. He'd learnt to chop wood - or at least play the eccentric elderly man who needed Richard to chop the wood for him. He'd learnt to make butter. He'd learnt to keep chickens.

Still, who knew if one day his skills would be called on. So he'd make sure no-one was looking, and blast a tree root with wizard's fire. This practice aside, however, his skills had gotten decidedly rusty.

So it was probably his own fault when he got himself muddled and instead of moving the chicken coop to the other side of the pond, he ended up switching himself with Clara.

"Squawk!" said Zedd!Clara, because chickens can't say much else.

Clara!Zedd looked down at her newly acquired human hands and grinned. "Squawk," she said, or something like it, because even when given a human voicebox, chickens don't know how to use it.

This was Very Bad, Zedd!Clara thought and pecked at the ground through the compulsion that came of occupying a chicken's body. Still, he hadn't completed the spell; the last syllable had been whipped away by the magical whirlwind that had dragged him from his body. This, Zedd prayed, meant the spell wouldn't last long.

Richard Cypher arrived with a basket.

"Zedd? My mother sent you some cake."

Oh no! But all that came out of Zedd!Clara's mouth was "Squawk!"

Richard put the basket at Clara!Zedd's feet. "Are you all right, Zedd?"

Clara!Zedd, inane grin on the human face, tipped her head to one side. Her arms were akimbo and she flapped her elbows a few times. "Cluckkk?" she asked helpfully.

Richard nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Okay. I have to get back. Bye."

Zedd's fears that his magic would be discovered were replaced by the terrible realisation that Richard saw nothing unusual in his behaviour when his body was occupied by a chicken.


	5. Thief

**Thief**

Someone is stealing food

* * *

"Who ate my last piece of rabbit?" Zedd bellowed.

"What are you talking about?" Richard, lying propped on one elbow on his bedroll, shot his grandfather a puzzled look.

"I just went into the woods for a moment and when I came back it was gone!" Zedd showed his empty plate and glared accusingly at Cara.

"I didn't take your food, wizard," Cara snapped, adding maliciously, "if anyone steals food around here, it's you."

Zedd glared at her and then at Kahlan, whose mouth dropped open.

"You can't possibly think I took it?"

"You did say you could eat a horse," Richard teased, earning himself a black look from the Mother Confessor.

"You were the last one over by the fire," Cara told Richard with a grin. Conflict was just so much fun.

"I was not," Richard protested.

During the heated argument that followed, a tiny creature padded out from the bushes and prodded at Kahlan's empty plate.

"Look," Kahlan said, noticing it. "Oh, it's a cute little kitten."

Kahlan stared at it, wide-eyed, as if it were the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. Richard stared at Kahlan being all wide-eyed as she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Cara frowned and looked at the wizard, who was clearly still more annoyed at the loss of his food than overjoyed at the cuteness of the kitten.

Kahlan scooped the tiny kitten into her arms and it mewed pathetically. "She must be starving," she said. "Richard, see if I have any dried meat left in my pack."

Richard found a couple of emergency rations, and, to Cara's disgust, pulled the strips into tiny pieces and fed them to the kitten. He and Kahlan were wholly occupied in feeding the kitten while giving it adoringly glances, and, alternately gazing adoringly at each other.

"We should name her," Kahlan said, which Cara knew out right was a bad idea. They couldn't take a kitten with them on the quest and naming it would only let Kahlan get more attached to the creature.

"Shota," Zedd said bad-temperedly. "Looks all adorable, acts all adorable, but will steal the very food from your plate!"


	6. Naked

**Naked**

Richard's clothes are missing.

* * *

"Cara! Cara, someone's stolen my clothes," Richard yelled.

Cara looked up from the fire she was stoking to see a wet, naked, Lord Rahl. It brought back some pleasant memories; except for the part where this Lord Rahl was hiding his – well, dignity, she supposed he'd say – with the Sword of Truth.

"Who would steal your clothes and leave the Sword of Truth behind?" Cara asked, arching one eyebrow. If she'd gone to the river with him this would never happened.

"I don't know." Richard shivered. "Give me a blanket and help me look for them."

Cara rolled her eyes and wandered over to his pack.

"Ah, Richard," Zedd said, arriving at the camp with an armful of wood for the fire. "Oh, are we going to be naked? The moon's not going to be up for hours –"

"No," Richard yelped. "Someone took my clothes!"

"Who would take your clothes?" Zedd asked.

"Even the wizard agrees with me," Cara smirked, throwing Richard a blanket. She sneaked a peek as he had to lower his weapon – exposing another, in one sense of the word – in order to wrap the blanket around himself.

Kahlan arrived then, clutching Richard's clothes. "Richard, I just caught some girls running off with these," she said.

"Whatever for?" Zedd asked.

"Um, I think they're a bit obsessed with Richard. They said they were huge fans," Kahlan said. "One of them's got a woodcarving of you, apparently, Richard. Rather sweet. Possibly a bit creepy?"

Richard held out one hand. "Gimme my clothes, I'm freezing," he said.

Kahlan handed them over, very, very reluctantly. Cara rolled her eyes and added more wood to the fire.


	7. Message

**Message**

Richard gives Cara a message for Kahlan. iscommunication is inevitable.

* * *

Richard put his hands on Cara's shoulders and gazed intently into her eyes. "I'll just be a few days. Tell Kahlan I miss her, and I can't wait to be back in her arms. Tell her I'm counting the seconds until we can be together again, that I swear by the Creator I will be home before the full moon. Tell her I'm sorry I had to go away at such short notice, but I'll make it up to her when I get back. Remind her that I love her, that I adore her with every fibre of my being."

"Why can't I come with you?" Cara demanded when Richard paused for breath.

"I need you here to protect Kahlan," Richard said. "Besides, Zedd wants to spend some time with me. We don't get much chance to just have some time alone, just us men."

And so Richard left, with many a backward glance. Cara sat by the front door of the cottage, taking out her anger on a fistful of daisies, plucking off petals one by one. At last Kahlan came home.

"Cara, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the floral destruction.

"Richard and Zedd went to hunt a Shadrin that's bothering the people of West Fort," Cara said. "And they wouldn't let me go."

"Probably thought you'd kill it before they had a chance to," Kahlan said with a smile. "You know how men are."

"Richard left you a message," Cara said, remembering Lord Rahl's urgent tone.

"Yes?"

"Love you, miss you, back soon," Cara said.

"Right. Well, more stew for us, then," Kahlan said brightly, and went indoors.


	8. Hawlriresh

**Hawlriresh**

It's a cold night, and as the companions huddle for warmth, Richard listens to the tale of the Hawlriresh

* * *

Richard shivered and edged closer to the fire. Kahlan, her blankets wrapped around her shoulders, smiled in sympathy. Zedd kept his hands over the flames until it seemed they'd blister in the heat, then he'd rub them furiously together before resuming the initial position. Even Cara looked miserable and had a blanket tucked over her knees.

"Cold enough for Hawliresh," Zedd muttered.

"For what?" Richard asked.

"They're a tale to frighten children," Cara said.

"No," Kahlan protested. "A Confessor I knew said she'd seen one once."

"One what?" Richard asked, still confused.

"The Hawliresh," Zedd said, in his best storytelling voice, "are creatures that somewhat resemblance horses in shape and size but have no hair or fur, and are white-skinned with a row of spines down their back. Their huge black eyes sit either side of a long muzzle and they have a long, greenish tongue."

Cara rolled her eyes, but made no comment. Kahlan nodded in earnest.

"They are only seen during the coldest of winter nights, for it is said their hearts are made of ice," Zedd explained, "and they can only be killed by thrusting a burning torch into their chests."

"They sound dangerous," Richard said.

"Somewhat," Zedd allowed. "For the most part they are mostly harmless, feasting on snow, lichen, and holly bushes. However they have a developed a fear, even hatred, of humans. If anyone nears them, they utter a deafening shriek and strike out with sharp hooves, shedding their deadly spines in all directions. It is said a spine can take out an eye, or pierce your heart! And you can never outrun them."

Richard glanced worriedly at the shadows of the trees around them. "Why do they hate us?"

"Because we hunted them," Kahlan said sadly.

"Indeed. For the mystical stone it is said lies hidden in their foreheads." Zedd shook his head sadly. "I know not if it is true, but the story is that a stone from a Hawliresh's head can bring great wealth and power to one who wields it. None who seek the stone have lived to tell the tale in many years and few Hawliresh remain – though on nights such as this, who knows what one might see."

There was a howl, far away, and probably a wolf. Nevertheless, Richard was glad of the Sword of Truth and his companions around him. It wasn't just the chilly winter wind that was making him shudder.


	9. Go home

**Go home**

Richard is stalked by a baby gar

* * *

Richard stopped, turned around, stared at the creature that had been stalking him for the past half a mile.

"Shoo," he said, waving his arms. "Go home."

The baby gar made a pathetic mewling noise, much like a kitten. Richard had seen the carcass of the gar's mother a while back. He hadn't wanted to just put the little creature out of its misery, though he knew it would grow up to become a fearsome predator. Besides, the gar was old enough to fend for itself – it had been munching on some sort of rodent until it had spotted Richard.

Since then it had been following him, occasionally darting in and out of bushes and around trees, and making that odd noise.

"Go home," Richard said sternly again and continued on his way.

Half an hour later he reached the camp. The gar was still trotting along just behind him. Kahlan's eyes widened in alarm, Cara reached for her agiel, and even Zedd looked up from the stew he was stirring.

"I told you, go home," Richard said fiercely. The gar ducked its head and mewed.

"Wherever did you find it?" Kahlan asked in amazement. Richard explained the circumstances and her features softened. "Poor darling," she said, approaching the pitiful gar carefully and bending down by it.

Cara rolled her eyes. "It's dangerous," she said.

"Not this little thing," Kahlan said. "You keep telling it to go home when it has none, Richard. With its mother gone, it doesn't know where to roost. You know what that's like, being lost and alone, far from everything you know."

"We'll find some more gars," Richard said in resignation, "maybe they'll take it in. After supper. I'm starving."

The gar mewled again.

"I think he's hungry too," Kahlan cooed. "Who's a poor homeless little gar, then?"

Cara made a noise of disgust but everyone knew that once Kahlan had her mind set on something she wouldn't be dissuaded. The stew was going to have to feed an extra mouth tonight.


	10. Fine Print

**Fine Print**

Sebastian's potion has an unusual side effect

* * *

"I will not buy another bottle of your evil brew," Zedd bellowed. "My brother is your sometime partner in your diabolical schemes. Surely he deserves this much consideration?"

Sebastian pondered this a moment. "Fine, have another bottle. On me." he glumly handed over a bottle of his new drink. "It's supposed to give people energy," he said in his defence.

"I have lots of energy," Thaddicus agreed, flapping his – well, arms was no longer the correct term. "And these."

"Stop making such a draught," Zedd said, sniffing at the potion. "If I can concentrate I can maybe develop an antidote."

"Actually I'm getting used to them," Thaddicus said. "I wonder if I can fly, with practice, of course."

"Is there actual Gar blood in here?" Zedd asked in surprise, applying the tiniest drop to the tip of his tongue. "I thought that was just the name!"

"Oh no," Sebastian said cheerfully. "And to be fair, I did write it in the fine print."

Zedd strained to read the writing on the label which got progressively smaller.

"_Red Gar_," he read, "A Drink Giving Energy. Warning. May Give You Wings."


	11. Mirror, mirror

**Mirror, mirror**

who is the best Rahl of all?

* * *

Darken Rahl preened in front of his magic mirror and asked, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the best Rahl of all?"

And the mirror said, "Richard Rahl."

And Darken had a temper tantrum, destroying two glasses, a table, and costing him one expendable-anyway castle guard. Then he asked the mirror again, "Who is the best Rahl of all?"

"Richard Rahl," said the mirror. It wasn't the mirror's fault. It had been enchanted by the Zorander bloodline and as such felt a certain loyalty to Richard Cypher/Rahl, grandson of Zeddicus Zu'ul Zorander.

Darken picked up a fire poker and caressed it lovingly and said, "I'm going to ask once more, and I suggest you think _very_ carefully about the answer. Who is the best Rahl of all?"

"You, sire," the mirror said, because loyalty only goes far. So Darken was happy and the mirror wasn't broken, at least not that day.


	12. Kitten

**Kitten**

Garen brings Rahl a gift

* * *

Rahl stared into the flames, not bothering to look as the Mord'Sith approached him. He watched her shadow drop to the floor as she knelt at the side of his chair.

"Lord Rahl," Garen said. "I bring you a gift."

Rahl wasn't much in the mood for gifts. He gestured with one hand over the side of the chair. "What is it?"

Garen shuffled forward and dropped something into his lap. Rahl stared down at the spiky thing that was digging into his skin beneath his thick velvet robes. It didn't look spiky – it was mostly ginger fur, except for the tiny pink nose, white whiskers, and the huge green eyes.

The kitten mewled pitifully, showing a pink tongue and sharp white teeth. Rahl reached down and carefully petted it with one finger, keeping his hand behind the kitten's head and away from the teeth.

"We thought you might like a new pet," Garen said.

Well the Mord'Sith did love their pets, Rahl thought. No surprise they thought he would like one. He frowned as the kitten lifted its head to rub against him. He touched the metal band around its neck with one finger.

"What is this? A rad'a'han? Is the kitten somehow magical?" If it was a shape-shifter there was going to be _serious _trouble.

Garen looked momentarily flustered, but this was not something a Mord'Sith was allowed to be, and she quickly schooled her face into a more nonchalant mask.

"No, my lord. It is a simple metal collar." Under Rahl's intense scrutiny she added, "For the kitten's protection. In case you…it in case it displeases…it shows she belongs to you, Lord Rahl."

Rahl lifted one eyebrow. So word had gotten round about the previous kitten, the one he'd given to Jennsen. He hadn't meant to harm the pathetic creature; he'd merely forgotten his own strength in his rage at Jennsen's betrayal.

The kitten tasted Rahl's finger hopefully. Garen looked mildly horrified, but Rahl was no stranger to pain anymore than she was, and laughed at the audacity of the tiny kitten.

"I shall call her Jenny," he said, still thinking of Jennsen. He couldn't really blame his half-sister for her actions, not when she was under the spell of Richard Rahl's charisma and his Zorander bloodline's magic. One day she might yet realise her mistake and return to him. And then she could take care of her namesake, just as he would take care of Jennsen herself, someone to love and be loved by.

Until then, the kitten would have to suffice.


	13. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

Cara is haunted

* * *

Cara awake with a start. Richard, on watch, turned. She lay still, not wanting him to know she was awake. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on slowing her racing heart. Richard, reassured, went back to his guard duty.

It was his fault, his and Kahlan's and the wizard's. They were the ones encouraging her to feel. The problem was that feelings weren't just joy and friendship and other bright, happy emotions that people tended to think of. Feelings were also sharp and painful; emotions like guilt and shame and remorse.

When she'd been the epitome of a Mord'Sith, where her sisters were her family, where emotions were weak, she'd never dreamed like this, and any nightmares she did have were easily pushed away, discarded. Now it wasn't so easy. Now she was having to come to terms with everything she'd done in Darken Rahl's service. She hated having to revisit the faces of the girls she'd killed for not living up to Mord'Sith ideals; aside from her father's murder, seeing the frightened children begging for their lives was the worst image her subconscious could torment her with.

Cara tried to sleep once more, wishing she were not haunted by the ghosts of her past.


	14. Regicide

**Regicide**

A servant plots to kill Darken Rahl

* * *

The serving girl poured the wine and then stood back. Rahl sipped at the liquid.

"You're new, here," he said.

"Yes, my Lord. I am Anne."

"Anne," he repeated. His eyes travelled over her body, deciding if she were worthy of bedding. He took another mouthful of the wine.

"Take off your apron," he ordered.

Anne did so, untying the straps and pulled the apron off, folding it carefully with shaking hands and putting onto the table. She turned back to face Rahl. Without the apron he could better appreciate her cleavage.

Rahl took another drink. "Unlace your corset," he said.

Anne began to do so, fingers trembling. The laces finally began to loosen, and she dared to look back at Rahl, seated at the head of the table.

Rahl coughed, tried to clear his throat.

"My Lord?" Anne asked, pausing in her undressing.

"Continue," Rahl croaked.

Anne continued to tug at the laces of her corset. Rahl coughed again and clutched at his throat. He reached for the wine and knocked it over, the red wine spilling over the table and dripping to the floor.

"Anne," he gasped. "Fetch Giller."

Anne, however, made no move to call for help.

"Something wrong?" Anne smiled and tugged at the laces, but this time tightening them.

Rahl tried to stand, but his knees gave way. He fell to the floor, convulsing, then was still.

Anne gave a cold smile. She'd done what no-one else could, what only the Seeker was supposed to be able to do. She had killed Darken Rahl.

She walked across to him, crouched down by the body.

"A little too much to drink, My Lord?" she asked mockingly.

Suddenly Rahl sat up and grabbed her. Anne struggled, but his grasp was too tight, one hand clasped over her mouth, muffling her terrified screams.

"You thought you could poison me so easily, you foolish child?" Rahl hissed. Still keeping one hand over her mouth, and pinning her knee to her the floor with his own body weight, his free hand reached into his robes. He drew out a sharp ceremonial dagger.

"Now," Rahl said, conversationally, "I know what's in your future. Let's see what's in mine."


	15. Sweat

**Sweat**

There are many types of physical exertion

* * *

Sweat, George Cypher had always said, was a sign of honest, physical labour.

Whenever Richard became hot and sweaty from chopping wood for the fire, he remembered that and felt good about himself.

When he worked out, stretching his muscles, practising swinging the Sword of Truth, he didn't mind getting that his palms grew slick with sweat. This was a different sort of physical work, needed to keep him in shape. He was the Seeker and had to be at his best.

When he fought, taking down those who would harm him, his companions, or the innocents of the Midlands, he didn't notice the sweat running down his back until later. Only when his adrenaline was spent did he ever notice his wounds, or the dampness on his chest and beneath his arms. This was decent work, protecting people.

When fire rose in his belly, and he made love, the sweat that pooled in the small of his back smelt of desire. Maybe it wasn't as pure and innocent as the labour of chopping wood, nor as noble as the act of fighting evil, but Richard was never happier to be hot and slick with sweat as when she was in his arms.


	16. Mistletoe

_Cara has never seen mistletoe before.  
_

* * *

"Wizard, what is this strange plant?"

Cara held out the offending greenery for his inspection. Zedd peered at it, eyes lighting up in recogntion.

"Why, Cara Mason, it's mistletoe. Have you never seen it before?"

"No. It doesn't grow in D'Hara. Is it good to eat?" she asked, practical as ever.

"Absolutely not! The berries are poisonous."

Richard and Kahlan wandered over to join them.

"Then what is the point of it?" Cara asked.

"They're not poisonous to all creatures," Richard said. "And we grew mistletoe in Hartland, to decorate our homes in winter."

Cara rolled her eyes. Cultivating a plant for wildlife to eat and for mere decoration!

Kahlan laughed and slipped one arm around Cara's waist. "There are some interesting traditions about mistletoe," she said.

"For instance?" Cara asked dryly.

Zedd took the sprig of mistletoe and held it above Cara's head. "It's traditional to kiss under the plant," he said.

Cara began to see the appeal. She turned and brushed her lips against an astonished Kahlan's mouth. Richard's mouth fell open in shock.

"Like that?" Cara asked, hoping they'd be pleased with her readiness to embrace one of their ridiculous customs.

"Somewhat," Zedd said faintly.

Some people, Cara thought, were just never satisfied.


	17. Winter Father

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** The Winter Father**  
**

**Prompt**: He Sees You When You're Sleeping

* * *

"He knows your name; he knows everyone's name," Dahlia said in hushed tones as Cara entered the room.

Cara prowled round the room. The younger Mord'Sith were gathered around, listening raptly to Dahlia. Cara sank down next to Dahlia; Dahlia put one hand on Cara's knee and squeezed it, though she never took her gaze from the other girls.

"He travels across the whole world in the space of one night," Dahlia went on. "He knows what deeds you have done - even those no living soul has knowledge of."

One of the Mord'Sith shivered involuntarily and Cara flicked a disapproving gaze at her.

"He rewards those he is pleased with," Dahlia said, "but you will never see him, for he only comes when you slumber."

"I could catch him," boasted one of the other girls. "I would pretend to sleep and then agiel him!"

Dahlia shook her head fiercely making her braid swing around like a deadly whip. "He sees you when you're sleeping and knows if you're awake."

This last statement sounded familiar. Cara cleared her throat. "Dahlia, who are you talking about?"

"The Winter Father," Dahlia said.

He was a mythological figure that brought good children gifts at the solstice, Cara remembered dimly, a jovial figure from a childhood that had ended the moment the Mord'Sith had chosen her to join them. Dahlia had either mis-remembered or was re-inventing the man for her own purposes.

"And how does he reward obedient Mord'Sith?" Cara asked with the arch of one eyebrow.

"With wonderful dreams," Dahlia said. "And sometimes gifts - a new leather holster, or, um, bath oils."

Cara nodded. "Then I hope you've all been very obedient this year."

The Mord'Sith all nodded fervently.


	18. Misunderstanding

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Misunderstanding

**Prompt**: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Cara said again. She stamped along the path, making a left turn when she saw a bush that had been trampled on in someone's haste.

"Let's just find him," Richard said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Zedd!" His voice echoed around the forest but there was no answer from the wizard.

"If he wasn't so distrustful he would not have misunderstood." Cara was fairly certain that this was not her fault. She'd explained to the others what had happened just before Zedd had fled the campsite and Kahlan had then given her perspective on it - blushing only once.

"Or perhaps if his mind did not tend towards the lewd so frequently, then my offer might not have sounded so threatening." Cara, being a Mord'Sith, had no problem with lewdness - except when, as here, it led to problems.

Richard nodded and gestured. "This way."

"I was trying to be nice," Cara went on. It was important to her – to her annoyance - that Richard understood. "I'd even gathered the damn things already."

After a moment of silence, she added, "I have to say that I've never heard of such a thing, not even amongst the most bloodthirsty of Mord'Sith. Why he would assume the worst of me I have no idea."

"Cara, it's all right," Richard said distractedly. "We'll explain it to him when we find him."

The problem with being a Mord'Sith was that even innocent phrases could become laced with innuendo. Add a wizard with a rather dirty mind of his own and it was inevitable that some sort of miscommunication would occur sooner or later.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire is a fine winter tradition," Cara said. "When I said let's roast your nuts on the campfire, that's all I meant."


	19. Solstice

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Solstice

**Prompt**: Winter Solstice

* * *

The Winter Solstice was the time of year when the day was at its shortest and the night at its longest. There were rituals and celebrations throughout the Midlands when it occurred, as well as an underlying current of fear. Some rituals sought to compel the sun to return. Some celebrations rejoiced in the certainty that summer was slowly but inexorably on its way back. Other customs acknowledged the worry that no matter how good a harvest, how much grain and how many vegetables had been carefully packed into barns, how much meat was smoked and stored away, that, should the winter persist for too long, that people might starve.

Mord'Sith never worried about such things. Rahl levied taxes of not only money but food and other supplies from all the towns and villages within his reach. Winter could rage an entire year and Rahl and those under his protection would still eat and drink well and dress warmly.

This year, taking shelter in the ruins of an old crofters hut, Cara watched Kahlan stoking the fire and was glad that the solstice was almost upon them. She'd taken the warm temples of the Sisterhood, with their ample food supply, for granted. She wouldn't complain aloud - Mord'Sith did not easily acknowledge discomfort from hunger or cold - but she secretly longed for a warm bath and a plate of freshly roasted chicken.


	20. Holly

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Holly

**Prompt**: Holly

* * *

Rahl liked holly.

He had large bunches of it brought into the castle during winter, woven into elaborate table centrepieces, hung from chandeliers, and added to vases that held other winter flowering plants along with small branches from fir trees.

He especially loved the red berries for he loved red best of all, the colour of passion and power. He loved that most species had prickly leaves that looked beautiful but inflicted pain on any who mishandled them, drawing blood as red as the berries the plant bore.

Moreover, holly was at its finest when the weather was bleak; it triumphed when other, more delicate plants had succumbed to the first frosts. It had always seemed to Rahl to be a potent symbol of endurance and strength, and that alone was enough to endear it to him.


	21. Unwanted Gifts

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Unwanted Gifts

**Prompt**: On the 12th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me

* * *

Rahl liked receiving gifts, as a rule.

These gifts? Not so much.

Queen Fallia was ruler of a tiny kingdom on the borders of D'Hara. She was a widow with designs on expanding her empire. The easiest way for her to accomplish this was to marry up. Every since he'd once made the mistake of visiting her, Fallia had been trying to woo Rahl. He'd have put a stop to it, except that the kingdom was in a very defensive position in the mountains. It would cost him dearly to take control. It was better to ignore her as much as he could while still being polite, and thereby benefit from his troops being allowed safe passage through her domain. She took his neutrality as proof she could win him over, and took every opportunity to send him tokens of her affections.

This winter she'd gone overboard with her presents.

First it had been the partridge, stuffed with pear. Very tasty.

Then it had been the turtledoves. Then the hens. Then the calling birds. Fallia was fond of fowl.

Five gold rings, each with a different stone set in them. Rahl didn't mind being given jewellery.

Unfortunately it was then back to the birds. Geese and swans. The moat was getting mucky and the ponds were full.

When eight maids were delivered, Rahl wondered what he was supposed to do with them, beyond the obvious. He set them to cleaning up after the birds.

Then a whole troop of dancing girls showed up. Rahl was rather impressed with their costumes, which left little to the imagination. He was rather less impressed by the accompanying male dancers who did nothing but leap about wildly.

The pipers Fallia sent were presumably meant to play music for the dancers. Rahl sent an urgent thank you letter to Fallia that was a thinly disguised request for her to cease and desist.

When Rahl was awoken at dawn the next day by loud drumming he'd had enough.

It got worse when all the dancers and musicians banded together to perform a song.

"On the Twelfth Day of Creatormas my true love sent to me a gift that begs won't you marry me?"

All the fowl joined in a cacophony of honking, clucking and calling.

In despair, Rahl had Giller enchant a ring. Giller had never attempted a un-love spell before, but Rahl made it clear it was in his best interests to accomplish this immediately.

A week later, Fallia sent a chilly sounding note saying he could keep the gifts, of course, though actually, could she please have the drummers back as she needed them for her engagement party.

Rahl was relieved she'd found someone else to bother and returned everything except the jewellery and some of the birds (those that had ended up on the dinner table). He - and Giller - breathed a sigh of relief.

Next Creatormas he was going to insist on gifts of gold and merchant vouchers only.


	22. Naughty or Nice

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Naughty or Nice

**Prompt**: Naughty or Nice

* * *

The problem with trying to get Mord'Sith to celebrate normal D'Haran traditions was that Mord'Sith were not normal - not by most definitions of the word.

Most people understood the difference between pain and pleasure. Most people had grown up with the promise of gifts at the solstice if they were good. Most people shied away from being bad because they knew that meant punishment and punishment was not something to be sought but avoided.

Mord'Sith were another matter entirely.

Rahl pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's try this again," he said. "Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Naughty," Denna said without hesitation.

Rahl gave up. They were Mord'Sith and he ought to respect that.

"Then I shall have to punish you," he said.

Denna beamed in delight. It was, Rahl concluded, taking up his agiel, all a matter of perspective.


	23. Secret Ingredient

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Secret Ingredient

**Prompt**: Cookies and Milk

* * *

Milk and cookies were a fine winter tradition. Rahl, not oft given to sentimentality, had confessed to Cara that one memory above all stood out regarding his mother. Once, on the eve of the Solstice, she had dismissed the cooks and she, herself, had baked the most wonderful cookies. He'd never tasted their like since.

Cara was determined to help Rahl experience this delight once again. So far she was having no luck. This year, five cooks had given him their best offerings. None were right and Rahl's fury had meant none had been given a second chance.

Cara scoured the library, hoping to find some clue as what the recipe might have included. She visited the area Rahl's mother had grown up in and after some inquiries returned with a probable recipe, one that had been a favourite in the woman's household.

Problem was, it was exactly the same as the first recipe that had failed to please Lord Rahl - a record had been kept of all the attempts. Cara frowned.

"Maybe it's magic," Dahlia suggested, eating one of the last of the previous batch of cookies. The Mord'Sith weren't so picky about the baked goods.

"Unlikely."

Dahlia shrugged. "A secret ingredient then. One that was never written down."

At the back of her mind, Cara felt a nagging memory of her own mother. The secret ingredient of her baking was always love.

Cara sighed. It was her duty to love Lord Rahl. She wasn't sure it was enough.

Nevertheless she cooked up a batch of cookies, alternately helped and hindered by an enthusiastic Dahlia. The kitchen was covered in batter when they'd finished and there was flour in Cara's hair and egg on Dahlia's leathers.

Cara put the still warm cookies on a tray along with a glass of warm milk topped with cinnamon. It was one day before Solstice Eve. She presented her offering to Rahl.

The moment he tasted the cookie his eyes lit up.

"This is it!" He ate the rest of the cookie. "Tell me, who is the wonderful cook who has so perfectly recreated my mother's recipe?"

Cara looked at the floor. "She would remain anonymous, my Lord. Let her serve you in secret rather than boast of her accomplishment."

Rahl lifted one eyebrow. "Very well. But keep an eye on her, Cara. The woman who can bake like this is very dear to me."

Cara fought the blush from her cheeks. "Yes, my lord. As you say."


	24. Snowballs

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Snowballs

**Prompt**: Snowmen

* * *

The snow was thick and deep. Even the Mord'Sith pulled velvet cloaks over their leathers. Their sturdy boots and gloves were welcome protection from the cold.

"Let's have some fun," Dahlia suggested mischievously. She bent down and began gathering up the snow into a pile.

"Snow balls," Denna said, affecting boredom.

"No."

Denna, Trianna, and Cara watched as Dahlia patted the snow into an oval shape and added more snow to it, building it up. Cara nodded and went to help. Trianna shook her head.

"You're doing it wrong." She began to make her own heap of snow and, in a moment of competitiveness against Cara and Dahlia, Denna went to help her.

Soon, two snowy figures were completed. Dahlia had draped her cloak about their figure, which had branches for arms, a pine cone for a nose, and stones for eyes. Denna and Trianna had used their agiels to melt deep eye sockets in the head of their snow person, and used bits of a fir tree to give it green hair. The mouth was a line of holly berries.

Cara rubbed her gloves together, dislodging the snow from them, and put one arm around a shivering Dahlia.

"They're very nice snowmen," she said.

"Why are they snow_men_?" Trianna asked.

"We could make made snow Mord'Sith, with icicle agiels," Dahlia said.

"Yes, we could, but these are snowmen," Denna said, making a few adjustments to the figures and displaying her artistry with a grin. "As I said. Snow balls."


	25. Reindeer

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Reindeer

**Prompt**: Reindeer

* * *

"What is it?" Dahlia asked.

"A reindeer," Cara said.

The creature huffed through its nose at them, the expelled air clearly visible in the chilly air.

"Is it like a normal deer?" Dahlia wondered. "They're good eating."

Cara wasn't certain. She knew only a few things about reindeers and one of them was that they were only seen in D'Hara during winter as the herds migrated. Another thing was that a powerfully built male reindeer was the steed of the Winter Father, he who delivered gifts to good children at the solstice.

It was just a silly myth, she knew, but Cara felt a prickle of doubt.

"Let's leave it alone," she said.

The reindeer nodded its head approvingly at her and wandered off into the forest.


	26. Stockings

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Seduction

**Prompt**: Stockings

* * *

"Lord Rahl."

He hadn't known anyone else was even in here until Cara had spoken, her tone seductive rather than subservient. He closed the door and now turned to face the bed.

Cara was lying on her side, her long blonde hair loose and unfettered. She was utterly naked, but for the cascade of gold tresses about her shoulders, and her silken stockings.

"Do you like them? The Winter Solstice is a time for stockings," she purred, rubbing one shapely leg in a teasing manner. "Usually filled with food and toys, admittedly. I hope I am not a disappointment."

He shook his head, let his lips curl into a smile, and moved towards her. He must not speak, lest he spoil the moment. Cara sat up and tugged at his robe.

He'd pay for this later, Walter knew, but he had a feeling it would be worth it.


	27. Peace

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Peace

**Prompt**: Peace on Earth, and Good will towards men

* * *

"Peace throughout the world and goodwill to all men!"

A sentiment espoused by the Sisters of the Light, amongst others. A worldview they wished everyone would follow all the year round, but, failing that, they made an effort to remind people of this credo at the Winter Solstice. Darken supposed it was something to do with the worry over the cold weather and the darkness and the general decline in foodstuffs. Religions relied upon keeping people fearful and subservient and there was nothing like the threat of impending doom from starvation or hypothermia to get people terrified, penitent, and, as a result, obedient.

The Sister who'd so foolishly dared to approach him and throw this phrase in his face had been dealt with, of course. What she hadn't realised was that peace was what he had always strived for, in his own way. He sought to eliminate conflict, from petty squabbles to ridiculous rivalries.

Once he held the power of Orden in his hands, only peace and goodwill would (could) exist, for everyone would serve him. And all would be right with the world.


	28. Abundance

For the peoplespalace 12 Prompts of Rahlmas

**Title:** Abundance

**Prompt**: Fruitcake

* * *

"It's fruitcake," Richard said, a fixed smile on his face as he covered up the basket. "Again," he added quietly.

"Ssh," Kahlan hushed.

"Thank you," Richard said loudly to the D'Haran woman. She smiled broadly and backed away, curtseying.

"It's just we've got about fifty of the things," Richard whispered to Kahlan. "And eighty puddings. And I'm going to have to build a pen to house all those turkeys. And we've been given thirty five casks of ale so far."

"The wizard is doing his best to relieve the burden of such abundance," Cara observed dryly from her position by Kahlan's throne. Kahlan sat to Richard's left and Jennsen on his right; the Rahl family presiding over the long-standing winter tradition, wherein the people made homage to the reigning Lord Rahl.

"I wish they'd keep this food for themselves," Richard said. "I'd hate to think of anyone starving during the winter because they gave us their last fowl."

Kahlan put one hand on his knee. "You insisted they give only what they could spare. But to abandon this ritual would risk insulting people. We do not want them to think their gifts are unworthy, or that they are undeserving of your time. You are Lord Rahl and they are honouring that. Let them bring us gifts." It wasn't the first, nor likely the last, time she'd tried to explain this to him.

Jennsen leaned over to join their whispered conversation. "We could throw a huge party at the solstice," she suggested. "And every week throughout the worst of winter, if you wanted to. Then you can be certain no-one goes hungry."

Richard nodded. "Thank you, Lady Rahl, for your wise counsel."

"You're welcome, Lord Rahl."

Cara rolled her eyes at this exchange. They liked to tease each other by using their titles; Cara didn't understand it and she was fairly certain it annoyed Kahlan too.

"Shall we continue, Lord Rahl?" Cara purred. "The line is still very long." They'd been here almost two hours and it would likely be another three before all the gifts were presented.

"Yes, go ahead." Richard sighed and then smiled broadly, if a little too brightly.

Cara beckoned to the man anxiously waiting at the head of queue. He was carrying a wicker basket, and, Cara thought with a perverse delight, it probably contained another fruitcake.


	29. Celebration

Celebration

**Summary**: Mord'Sith don't celebrate birthdays.

* * *

Mord'Sith didn't celebrate birthdays.

They did, however, celebrate the day they became Mord'Sith.

Most of the Sisters chose to mark the occasion alone or with a favoured companion – or pet – or two. Or they might stroll down to a local inn and terrify the locals.

Denna, however, was Rahl's – current - favourite and her day was to be honoured by all.

In the temple pool room, with the steam rising from the water, Denna was surrounded by her Sisters.

The symbols of her rank were removed, one by one, not in anger but with delicacy. Triana worked at Denna's laces and removed her protective corset. Garen knelt demurely and let Denna place one hand on her shoulder for balance to allow Garen to tug off her Sister's boots.

Erra, one of the newer members of the family, one that had caught Denna's eye, removed Denna's leathers.

Cara finally stepped forward and, with surprising tenderness, unbraided Denna's hair until it fell loose about her shoulders in a golden cascade.

Rahl, naked, was already in the pool, leaning against the side and had been lazily watching the spectacle unfold. Now he spoke.

"Join me, Denna."

Denna bowed her head. She removed her cotton undergarments and stepped into the pool. She moved slowly through the water to his side. Rahl smiled and ran damp fingers down her cheek.

"Your family celebrates the day you joined us, Denna."

"As do I, Lord Rahl," she replied. "Every day, but none more than this."

Rahl kissed her, briefly catching her lower lip between his teeth.

The other Sisters disrobed and joined them. Four of them moved to Rahl and Denna and began to soap their glistening skin and to massage their shoulders.

Mord'Sith didn't celebrate birthdays, but they did know how to celebrate.


	30. Inadequate

For a legendland challenge. Prompt: **Inadequate**

* * *

Cara glared at the arrow as if it had swerved on purpose just to irritate her. Richard laughed in delight.

"You're good at this," he said. Of course ranged weapons weren't his thing – nor Kahlan's, come to that. Zedd was the only one who could attack at a distance, and his Wizard's Fire, while effective, wasn't always that accurate.

"I missed," Cara said flatly.

"What?" Richard strode over to the tree and bent down to study the arrow. It had nicked the middle ring of the target, but most of it was embedded in the centre circle. "Cara, it's a hairsbreadth out, that's all."

Cara simply nodded. He couldn't understand. The Mord'Sith punished errors, however minor, harshly. The girls who were deemed inadequate were not even allowed to live to complete their training. Cara had never stopped striving for perfection.


	31. Books

For a legendland challenge. Prompt: **Books**

* * *

Rahl treasured knowledge as one of the cornerstones of power. He loved the library he had inherited from his father, full of leather bound volumes on subjects as diverse as history, magic, and folktales. He loved maps, physical representations of the landscape that had by magic that was not magic, conquered geography; captured it, shrunk it to manageable portions, imprisoned it on the page.

Journey books were another matter entirely. He could almost feel the magic impregnated in the parchment when he held such a book. He loved to slide one finger over the smooth leather cover and then open the precious book, dip his quill into a pot of blood-ink, and inscribe his orders across the yellowed sheets. He took pride in his penmanship. The written word was important.

There was one book dear to Rahl that no-one else had ever seen. Call it a diary or a journal or an autobiography; Rahl thought of it as a history book in the making, carefully recording his every triumph for future generations to marvel at. And who could blame him if every word was biased in his favour, when the rest of the world was biased against him.


	32. Memory

For a legendland challenge. Prompt: **Memory**

* * *

"Richard," Kahlan said, putting one hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

He nodded and looked at the sky. "It's one year today since my brother died."

Kahlan's mouth fell open – it was unbecoming to a Confessor, and she shut it quickly. She understood his loss, though via magic she had Dennee back in some form. Richard had marked the anniversary of his father's death by going into the woods alone for two days and she'd let him go without a word. This anniversary she hadn't been anticipating. She squeezed his shoulder. Words seemed inadequate. Richard slipped one arm around her waist and held her close.

"We've all lost people," he said softly. "We have to remember them. My father used to say that people live on in our hearts and memories."

"They do," Kahlan said, thinking of her own losses. She blinked away tears of her own and said, resolutely, "And I know that they are in the arms of the Creator now the veil is repaired."

It was the best comfort she could offer and it was enough, for it drew a smile and he bent to kiss her forehead.


	33. Honour

For a legendland challenge. Prompt: **Honour**

* * *

"Food's ready," Zedd called. Cara stopped grooming the horses and headed to the campfire. Richard and Kahlan, giggling, joined them. Their hair was dripping wet from yet another dip in the nearby lake.

The fish smelt delicious and Zedd handed out the portions. Richard got two fillets, as did Kahlan. Cara fully expected to get two, leaving four for the wizard. To her surprise he laid four sticks of fish on her plate and shuffled to sit opposite her with his own two portions.

"Wizard?" she asked. "Are you not hungry?"

Kahlan and Richard shot worried glances at Zedd; if he wasn't hungry there must be something wrong.

"I have plenty," he said. "Eat up. You've earned it."

Suddenly Cara understood. This morning they'd come across a Sister of the Dark and she hadn't hesitated to throw herself in front of the distracted wizard to protect him from a well-aimed dacra. This was a thank you, much as a young Mord'Sith might pay honour to her Mistress. She grinned and took great pleasure in devouring her prize.


	34. Friend

For a legendland challenge. Prompt: **Friend**

* * *

"And so I award the first two calves your cow births to your neighbour," Kahlan said. The neighbour bowed his head in thanks, thinking this recompense fair. The offender in question, however, glowered at the Mother Confessor.

"There was a time the title of Confessor meant something," he said angrily. "When no woman in white would associate with a demon such as that one!" He pointed one finger at Cara, who stood near the chair Kahlan was seated in. Cara said nothing, merely gazed at him with disdain.

"Hold your tongue," Kahlan said in a low, dangerous, voice. "Cara is a Mord'Sith, yes, but she is loyal to the Seeker, and to me. She works with us, not against us, and has saved my life on more than one occasion. She is a valued comrade and a trusted friend. Judge not on outward appearances, or risk the same fate."

Somewhat cowed, the man lowered his eyes in supplication and backed away. Kahlan glanced at Cara and the Mord'Sith lifted one eyebrow and gave her a small smile of thanks. Kahlan composed herself and said, "Present yourselves," and the next supplicants stepped forward.


	35. White

For the 100 tales prompt "White"

_White symbolised many things, to Cara's mind_

* * *

White was the colour of purity; pure as the driven snow, the saying went. White spoke of innocence and beginnings. White was the colour a Mord'Sith wore when they'd trained a pet so fully they need not draw blood to ensure obedience.

White was the colour Confessors wore; the colour of justice. White spoke of being unbiased, neutral. White signified power of a different sort than it did for the Mord'Sith, but they were both signifiers of obedience.

White was the colour of winter, cold and harsh and deadly. It was appropriate for both Confessors and Mord'Sith in many ways.

Cara had always preferred red. But (though she'd never readily admit it) on Kahlan, she thought white looked quite lovely.


	36. Weather

For a legendland challenge, prompt 'snow'  
**Summary: ** cracky fic about what happens when Cara asks Zedd to make it stop snowing

* * *

The first day it snowed, Cara was delighted. She pelted Richard with snowballs when he wasn't looking. By the third day, when the continual thaws and freezes of warmer days and colder nights had made dangerous ice patches, many hidden under fresh snow flurries, Cara was sick of it.

"Can't you do something about the weather, wizard?" she snapped as another snow shower began.

"It is no small thing to tamper with the weather," he replied. "There could be consequences."

Cara snorted and Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you and Shota make a total eclipse happen once?" she reminded him primly.

"And you're always making tracer clouds," Richard said glumly. He was a woodsman, but even he'd known when to take shelter indoors, something he could no longer do.

"That's different -" Zedd began, when he slipped. Despite Richard's sudden grab for him, which saved him from real harm, Zedd still ended up on his behind, sunk deep into a snowbank.

"Zedd," Kahlan called hurrying over.

"I'm fine," Zedd groused, letting her and Richard help him to his feet. He brushed at the snow clinging to his robes. "All right. Let's see." He closed his eyes and mumbled for a moment, energy glowing between his outstretched palms.

The snow stopped. Cara nodded in approval. Then there was an ominous rumble and a white substance began to rain down on them.

Richard stuck out his hand, caught a few drops and licked at his fingers. "It's made of milk," he gasped.

Kahlan and Cara tried it for themselves and Zedd put back his head and stuck his tongue out. "Mmm, that's good," he said.

"Milk?" Richard said again, apprehensively.

"It'll stop soon," Zedd said, somewhat unconvincingly. "And it's better than the snow. Tastier."

"And warmer," Cara said.

"And it's good for the complexion," Kahlan said, determined to make the best of it.

They caught some of the flakes in a cooking pot and that evening warmed the now melted milk with a sprinkling of cinnamon. It was glorious.

Around noon the next day the snow-milk finally stopped. By that evening everyone was once again in foul spirits however as the milk left on their clothes and hair had quickly soured under an unseasonably bright afternoon sun; the stench was almost unbearable.

"What about magicking up some rain to wash us off?" Cara suggested. Her companions glared at her.


	37. Comfort

**Summary: **A missing scene from s2e08 'Light'; Kahlan and Cara find the bodies spelled to look like Zedd and Denna. Kahlan grieves and Cara comforts her

**Notes:** For the legendland challenge prompt 'missing/extended scene'

* * *

They buried the Wizard and Denna side by side. Cara didn't find this very appropriate, but she went about her task diligently. Burning the bodies would have been better – no chance of Denna returning as a baneling – but neither she nor Kahlan had the energy to face gathering the vast amount of firewood needed to make two pyres. So, shallow graves it was, dug by the flickering of a small campfire, and filled in hastily before the smell of decomposition became overpowering.

Kahlan said a few words about how much Zedd had meant to her, until she got choked up. Then she'd found it necessary to say something nice about Denna, and how she'd been damaged by her time as a Mord'Sith – glaring at Cara in case she dared to interrupt. Then she'd expressed hope that the Veil would soon be closed so all good souls could once more be bathed in the Creator's light.

They made camp for what remained of the night. Cara lay on her back, watching the moon. Kahlan lay on her side next to Cara, facing away from the Mord'Sith. They'd barely spoken much since the burial, eating in sorrowed silence. Kahlan made a sound that, after some consideration, Cara decided was a stifled cry.

"Kahlan," she said softly.

There was no response but another strangled sob. Cara reached out and touched Kahlan's back. After a moment Kahlan stretched one hand behind her and Cara held it tightly.

"Even Mord'Sith grieve," she said.

Kahlan rolled over at that, turning damp eyes to Cara. "You do?"

"Not openly," Cara acknowledged. "But we do feel loss."

She'd lost her revered position at Darken Rahl's side when she chose Richard Rahl. She'd lost her Sisters of the Agiel. She'd also gained friends, odd as it still seemed to her. A family of sorts. Now, with Zedd gone and Richard away training for Creator knew how long, it was just going to be her and Kahlan for the foreseeable future.

Kahlan released Cara's hand. Cara's disappointment at that dissolved as Kahlan moved closer and pressed herself against Cara's side.

"Dennee and I would huddle together under the covers whenever we were afraid or upset," Kahlan said.

Cara nodded and tucked her arm around Kahlan, pulling the Confessor closer. Dawn would be here soon enough and by then Kahlan would have recovered her composure and made a decision on what they ought to do next. For now, Cara was happy to give whatever comfort she could.


	38. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary:** Darken wished for a brother or sister – but then he had both, and cause for regret

**Notes:** For a legendland challenge.

* * *

Darken had always wanted a brother or sister. He thought it would be nice to have someone to play with, someone who wasn't afraid of him like the other children in the Palace were. Someone he could trust, someone he could tell his darkest secrets to, someone who'd comfort him after Father had chastised him, someone he could comfort and protect.

As he grew up, and realised paternal affection was beyond his grasp, Darken still wished for someone who might love him as only a sibling might. Until he discovered the prophecy. The prophecy that said his brother would kill him. The little brother that he would have cared for and loved would destroy him.

Darken fought back tears, because crying was for the weak and helpless, the powerless and downtrodden. Instead he focussed on his anger and rage, and tortured a failed Mord'Sith trainee to death.

After the massacre at Brennidon, Darken slept easier. When rumour spoke of a girl child, the illegitimate daughter of Panis Rahl, Darken investigated, but did nothing. He told himself that it was better to wait until she might truly be of use for him, for she was indeed valuable, being Pristinely Ungifted. He would allow no harm to come her, for she was a secret weapon in his arsenal against the prophesised Seeker, should he ever, against all odds, appear.

The truth, which he couldn't even bear to fully acknowledge himself, was that he feared approaching her, could not risk welcoming her into the Palace where she would be safe and treated like the noble she was by virtue of her blood. He didn't think he could stand to see rejection on his last remaining relative's face if she spurned him. So he let Jennsen be – until the damn Seeker did indeed show up.

When Jennsen rejected him, Darken felt a pang of grief he wasn't prepared for. He no longer wished for a brother or sister. He fervently wished he had been an only child.


	39. Roses Are Red

Roses Are Red

**Summary:** It's Lover's Day in the Midlands, and Richard is trying to recite a romantic poem. Cara and Zedd's interruptions and observations are frustrating his efforts though. Fluff, Humour.

* * *

"Roses are red," Richard began, leaning in towards Kahlan with a smile on his face.

"No they're not," Cara said. "They're white, and pink, and even yellow. To say they're red is inaccurate."

Richard sighed. "It's a traditional Lover's Day poem," he said.

"Red is a romantic colour," Kahlan said.

Cara stared down at her leathers. Which made everyone stare at her leathers.

"Anyway," Kahlan said, mildly flustered, "red roses are a sign of love."

"Why? What's so special about red roses?" Cara asked. "They're not that rare."

Kahlan pondered this as they walked, her boots kicking up dust from the dirt path.

"Black roses," Zedd said suddenly. "Now they're rare. I used to grow them – magically, of course – and they were very popular. A man with a rose like that is never alone on Lover's Day."

Cara raised an eyebrow. "Even I might be impressed by a bloom like that," she conceded.

"Roses are red," Richard said loudly, determined to get back on track, "Violets are blue –"

"Actually, I think they are violet," Cara said.

"Hence the name," Zedd agreed.

Richard sighed in exasperation.

"Happy Lover's Day," Kahlan said, kissing him on one cheek.

"I didn't get you a gift and I haven't even been able to finish the poem yet," Richard said.

"It's the thought that counts," Kahlan soothed.

"Hmph," Zedd said. "Not in my experience. You show up without a gift of some sort and you'll not be getting any love."

"Let's just change the subject," Richard said wearily.

"Blood is red, veins are blue," Cara said after a moment's thought, "You are Lord Rahl, thus I'm loyal to you."

Zedd clapped his hands in delight. "You did learn something at the Margrave's palace!"

Cara smiled and Kahlan laughed. Richard gave in and grinned at them. It wasn't a traditional way to spend Lover's Day, but it could be worse.


	40. Mercy

**Summary**: Denna reflects on her failure to train Richard

**Notes**: For a Legendland challenge, write a fic inspired by a song title or lyric [Mercy, by Duffy]

* * *

Denna had broken many a man. Training was, when done properly, an art form, and Richard would be a masterpiece. To break the Seeker himself would be the ultimate expression of her skills.

Ultimately, she failed just when she thought she had won. Richard had not merely resisted her, but had used what she had taught him against her. He had broken her, in a way. He had overcome all of her efforts, and had forever marred her in Lord Rahl's eyes.

Her only comfort was that before he had turned on her, Denna had marked Richard, too. She was a part of him, just as he was a part of her. Furthermore, she would hunt him down. And she would show him as much mercy as he had shown her.

None.


	41. Alone

For the legendland challenge - no dialogue.  
**Summary: ** Darken's dreams are troubled.

* * *

He sleeps alone.

The Seeker lives and he's not had one night since that fear hasn't haunted his dreams. Not one night without some mirror image of himself plunging the Sword of Truth into his heart, or that he finds himself surrounded by the ruins of his life – dead Mord'Sith, crumbling Palace walls; everything he's built, gone.

He watches the slumbering Denna, her golden hair splayed about the pillows, and hates her for being able to sleep so soundly. Suddenly, impetuously, he grabs at her wrist and shoves her toward the edge of the bed. She's awake instantly, and her lips part to form a question, but the words die on her lips at his expression. Silently, she gathers her clothes and leaves.

No matter that he takes Mord'Sith to his bed, and that guards stand outside his bedchamber, and that the Palace, even at night, is filled with people. He always sleeps alone.


	42. Home Truths

**Prompt**: For the legendland prompt a character has twenty four hours that no-one else will remember; write a fic about what they do

**Summary:** Darken has twenty four hours to do or say whatever what he wants with no consequences.

* * *

"Brother."

Richard turned around, sword in hand. "Rahl. Can't you just leave us alone? Would you rather I kill you again?"

Darken stepped forward, hands outstretched. "I want only to talk. Perhaps I can give you some advice. Sealing the Veil didn't lead to the immediate peace you thought it would, did it?"

Richard shook his head. "I don't need your help."

"Rahl." Kahlan had rounded the bend and found them talking here, in the woods. She called over her shoulder, "Cara, Zedd, hurry."

Darken suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Richard, I just want you to know something. I wanted to hate you, for being the one who would destroy me, but I also wanted to love you. I wanted to have a family who loved me. My father robbed me of that."

Richard frowned and beckoned Kahlan forward. "Are you under some sort of spell?" he asked. To Kahlan, he said, "He's lying, right?"

Kahlan shook her head. "I – I don't think so."

Cara and Zedd joined them finally, Cara with her agiels in her hands.

"I am under a spell," Darken said. "But not in the manner you suggest. Kahlan; you would make a worthy Lady Rahl. I respect and admire your strength and your courage. Cara; of all the Mord'Sith whose loyalty I've lost, I miss you the most. You were never just another Mistress to me."

Cara snorted and made a movement forward but Richard stopped her with one gesture.

"And you, Zeddicus," Darken said. "You blame me for so much and yet it is you who are to blame for my very existence. We can hate each other or we can call a truce for the sake of these lands and the people we hold dear."

"You hold no-one dear," Zedd said, fingers twitching with barely suppressed magic.

"I could learn to love," Darken said wistfully. "If I were perhaps shown it first, then I might know how to return it."

"Kahlan?"

"Still not lying," she breathed in amazement.

Darken shrugged. "Well, I have other places to go, people to see before the spell wears off. At sunset tonight you will lose all memory of this meeting. Until next time, brother."

With a wave of his hands, he was gone, only a patch of singed grass in the form of a pentagram proving he was ever there at all.


	43. Appearances

**Appearances**

For the legendland prompt 'snow'

**Summary**: _Winter has come early to D'Hara. Darken looks over the snow covered landscape and muses on his life._

* * *

Winter came early that year. Snow fell, inches of it, blanketing D'Hara and the Midlands.

The Palace was warm, with roaring fires in almost every room, and the kitchens were well stocked. Lord Rahl and his people would not suffer from what promised to be a harsh few months.

Comfortable in his secure surroundings, Darken could afford to enjoy the sight of the snow – three feet deep in places, according to Egremont. The pristine snow brought a stillness with it that seemed as if the whole world was in hibernation, awaiting the dawn of spring and a new beginning, cleansed of the horrors of the past.

If only a fresh start could truly be possible. The snow gleamed in the pale sunshine but beneath it there were still battlefields and graves. The evidence of Darken's attempts to control and quell the rebellion wasn't gone, only hidden. Still, as he leaned out of the window, his breath visible in the chill air, he could look upon the snow, pure white as a Confessor's dress, and draw on its calm. Maybe then he could bury his sins deep under his own mantle of calm leadership.

Appearances were important.


	44. Not Very Legendary

For the writerverse drabble challenge prompt 'legendary'

**Summary:** Richard gives an interview to a storyteller who finds herself a little disillusioned.

* * *

"And this scar?" the storyteller asked, pointing with her quill. "A sword fight with Darken Rahl himself, perhaps?"

Richard laughed. "No, not at all. This one is from a kitten."

The storyteller frowned. "A kitten?" she repeated, uncertainly.

"Yes. A cute little black and white kitten that was stuck in a tree. It was so scared and I'm afraid it dug its claws into me while I was rescuing it. Her owner was very grateful though."

The storyteller hesitated. That the Seeker was kind to animals was a good thing and something her audience would appreciate. On the other hand, a scar received from a wild kitten just wasn't very…legendary.


	45. The Journal

**Summary: **Cara is suspicious when a girl gives Zedd a book but has to wait until he is ready to reveal its contents. Post-series.  
Zedd, Cara, Kahlan, Richard, mentions of Tarralyn and past Zedd/Erilyn

For the legendland picture prompt challenge

* * *

Another village, much like the previous four villages they'd stopped at. Another place that wanted to show their joy and reverence at their presence. The Seeker and Mother Confessor and First Wizard were heroes. Even Cara was greeted with respect and gratitude. Quite rightly, Cara thought. They'd saved the world, after all.

Still it could wear on a person. There were speeches and then feasting and dancing, not always in that order, and usually the festivities went on for most of the day and night. At this rate they'd never get back to the People's Palace.

What was different in this village was that Zedd had separated from the group and was conversing earnestly with a young woman. Cara, watching the dancing couples with her usual disdain, watched Zedd out of the corner of her eye. When Zedd and the woman disappeared into one of the cottages, Zedd glancing around to make sure they weren't being followed, Cara shifted uneasily. Of course the wizard could take of himself, but nothing was going to happen to Richard's grandfather on her watch.

Cara stealthily made her way to the cottage. No sounds of a struggle. No sounds of anything more intimate either. Maybe the woman needed some advice or a potion from Zedd. That wasn't uncommon, although there was usually less secrecy involved.

A few moments later Zedd came out of the cottage, a small cloth bundle in his hands. He started when he saw Cara.

"Spirits, Cara, what are you doing lurking there?"

"Making sure you're not getting into mischief." She gave him a small smile and then let her eyes fall on the bundle.

Zedd looked at her, at the bundle, and back again. He met her gaze for a long moment. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a book."

He folded back the cloth enough for her to see the battered brown cover with its black flowery border and a single daisy like flower boldly seeming to grow out of the border and over the otherwise plain leather.

Did he think she'd be so easily appeased because it was a book, rather than a weapon? There was clearly more to this.

"It looks old," Cara said dismissively, hoping her bored tone would make him explain further.

"It is." Zedd stared at the cover for a while, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Then he shook himself, physically and mentally, and wrapped the book up. "Let me put this away and we'll go and see if there's any of those wonderful pies left."

* * *

Cara told herself she was worried about the book and the dangers it might present, but she knew it was mostly curiosity. And curiosity could kill a Mord'Sith. If Darken Rahl had wanted her to know something he'd told her, and if he hadn't, then Cara made no effort to find it out. To do otherwise would be to question the wishes of Lord Rahl.

But the Seeker's eagerness to bring things into the open, the Confessor's ability to read people, and the First Wizard's habit of, well, gossiping…it was rubbing off on her. Each night, when he thought everyone was sleeping or engrossed in guard duty, Zedd would surreptitiously rifle through the pages of the damn book. It was starting to irritate Cara.

Thankfully, a few days later, while Richard was stirring the pot of stew and Kahlan was sharpening her daggers, Zedd took out the book.

"What's that?" Richard asked brightly, proving once again that privacy was a foreign concept to the Seeker.

"A book. A journal."

Cara added one more piece of wood to the fire and then gave Zedd her full attention.

"It recently came back into my possession." Zedd's fingers traced the dark border. "I purchased it for Taralynn's mother, Erilyn."

Now everyone was staring at him.

"I've been reading it," he said. "It's…enlightening. But difficult to read."

"Is the ink faded?" Cara asked.

Zedd shook his head and gave her a sad smile. "It is the content and not the penmanship or ink that is giving me difficulties. I have not always been a good man – a good husband, a good father."

Richard made to protest but Zedd held up one hand for silence. "In my dotage I have tried to be a better man, a grandfather and a friend. This journal shows me my past, however, and one I cannot ignore. I left Erilyn alone to raise our daughter, and I abandoned that child, Tarralyn, because she was a girl without magical gifts. If I could do it all over, I hope I would retain the wisdom I've gained, and would do things differently."

They all knew how deadly it was to tamper with the past. Better to acknowledge it, learn from it, and move on.

"She forgave me in the end," Zedd said at last. "Tarralyn gave her so much joy. Later, when Tarralyn had left home, Erilyn married a widower who already had a son. It's his daughter who gave me this journal. They'd kept it safe, hoping to return it to a member of her bloodline. There are some things in here…personal things. In time, Richard, it will pass to you or to Jennsen. Keep it safe, or destroy it completely."

Richard nodded. "Of course."

Cara understood that books could provide important records, but also that accounts could be biased. This journal was giving Zedd a link back to his past, and he had things to learn from it, but it was a source of both joy and pain.

On balance, she decided never to keep a journal herself.


	46. Flawed A Giller Drabble

For the writerverse prompt 'curiosity'

**Summary:** Giller was extraordinary, with one exception

* * *

Giller had been born with a great talent for magic, high intelligence, and a natural curiosity. In some, these gifts might have been squandered, but Giller put them to good use. He studied, practised, and investigated the world around him. He sought out teachers and old tomes and rare ingredients. He learnt old, near forgotten tongues, and translated other wizard's ancient journals and arcane spell fragments scribbled on age-yellowed parchment.

He was one of the best and brightest and soon earned his place as a Wizard of the First Order. Under Lord Rahl's patronage, Giller had access to even more obscure and expensive equipment and occult paraphernalia. Nothing he needed was denied if it was within Rahl's power to provide it. Including test subjects.

Giller was quite exceptional. In fact the only thing he lacked was morality.


End file.
